ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni At Advay's Guesthouse
Chandni At Advay's Guesthouse is the 24th episode of the show and is aired on 3 August 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay seeing Shakun. Shilpa spies on her. Shakun talks to someone and does shayari. PP and Chandni are on the way. He says I did not know you are so fast. She says yes, I have to end work till evening. He asks did you do this before. She says its first time, determined person can do everything. He says yes, I will do everything, you can’t wait. She says I have to do a lot in less time, come fast. He smiles. Shilpa collides with Shakun and applies something to her. Shakun starts sneezing. She asks Shilpa to clean house and goes. Advay thinks I should go guest house. Chandni and PP come to guest house. PP smiles. She says we don’t have much time. He says so much desperation, how to start. She says stay here, I will just come. He says I think she is going to wear special dress. Advay is on the way. She checks his room and thinks I should get something to make him leave from house. PP calls her out. She says 2 mins. She finds a drawer locked and thinks how to open it. She recalls Dev opening a lock by hair pin. She tries the same. Advay reaches there. Chandni gets some envelope. She does not see her and Dev’s pic. She thinks now I will know from where Advay came and what does he want. She asks PP to come, the work is done. PP asks done and I did not know, how. She says we have to go home, come fast. She stops and turns to see her dupatta stuck. She pulls her dupatta and runs. Advay enters the house and looks around. Someone comes to meet Shakun and gives her a rose and heart shaped balloon. Shilpa tries to see and says who is he. Shakun hugs the man and takes him inside the room. Advay holds the drawer. Shilpa calls him and says Shakun’s puzzle will be solved today. He asks her to keep an eye. Shikha asks Chandni did she get anything at ASR’s guest house. Chandni says I will tell later. Shikha asks her to get ready as Katto Gilheri and come. Chandni recalls Advay’s words and asks Shikha how did you learn this word, don’t say this again. They go to get ready. Shikha gives her saree. Indrani comes to them. She asks did you not get ready till now. Chandni says just 2mins. Indrani asks Shikha to get Chandni downstairs. She goes. Veer records for his show and says today we will show you a prank to break heart, it will start from this house, this prank’s name is two weeks, Ladki/girl fix, this girl is the target, I will stay in her house for two weeks and teach her a lesson. Meghna talks about PP and asks Chandni why does she get everything on ASR. Shikha gets shocked seeing Veer. She asks him to stop, how dare he come here. Chandni asks what are you doing. Shikha says Radha’s engagement broke because of whom, see he got camera, why did he come here. She scolds him. She takes his camera to break. She breaks all the things. Veer asks her to listen. Veer bends down. PP gets hurt and screams. Shikha says sorry. PP’s mum asks what happened and sees the wound on his neck. Indrani asks who did this. Kajal says blood is coming out, give bandage to him. PP says you broke my imported equipment worth 12 lakhs. PP’s mum asks Indrani is her three daughters mad, Rajveer Singh is my childhood friend’s son, I m seeing him now after many years, his relation can happen with one of your two daughters, what did Shikha do with my PP baba. Indrani says Shikha, you know Chandni’s alliance happened by difficulty, I told you anger can’t make anything, but can ruin everything. Shikha says sorry. Indrani says that guy will get respect like all guests, if he is troubled, remember I did not forget getting angry, go and apologize to Rajveer. Shikha goes. PP stops Advay and asks where were you. Advay asks what happened, did you fight with anyone. PP says no, small town girls are crazy. Advay thinks did Chandni do this. PP says those three sisters look simple, but they are so wild, it just happened, there is function and she does not care, before I could stop her, she jumped on me. Advay asks what did you do with Chandni. PP says Chandni is so sweet, what could happen and what happened. Advay gets angry. Chandni, Shikha and Meghna sit talking. Shikha says every problem’s reason is these guys. Chandni says right, they all are bad. Shikha says its his mistake and I have to apologize. Chandni says yes, he bought my house and got into my room, he has put chunri on me and handed me a coin, he talks in husky voice and comments on my short height, can’t I make that ASR dance. Advay asks did anything happen between you two. PP says she has taken me to some place, that has an amazing bed. Advay says stop, I don’t want to know. He thinks why do I care, I came to ruin her, focus Advay. He goes. Shikha says I will not leave that Chirkut, mum scolded me, mum will call him a liar and call me true. Chandni says Advay has become superhero, I will kick out that Rowdy professor. Shikha says I will also kick out that Veer. Chandni says we will make them out and then stay happy. Precap: Advay says I knew you are cheat. Chandni says you are cheat and cheap too. He asks did you go to my guest house. She says yes, I got the secret from your drawer, I know what you were and what you became to come Allahabad. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 24 References Episode 24 Guide